Many tasks performed by engineers in their respective technical field are done on the basis of computer systems. This routine work is done by the engineers using software tools running on the respective computer system. Many tasks require the input of data by the engineer via an input device such as a keyboard. On the basis of his broad technical knowledge and his experience an engineer inputs data sets with respect to the main specific objects of the respective technical domain of the engineer. This kind of interaction between the engineer and the computer system happens during the complete lifecycle of such a technical object. For instance, the object can be a plant consisting of a plurality of components. This plant, for instance a power plant or a factory, is planned by engineers in a planning phase of the lifecycle. After having planned the object such as a power plant, the object has to be activated and put into action for further operation. During operation the object has to be monitored and maintained. At the end of the lifecycle of the technical object, such as a plant, it is often necessary to rebuild or to disintegrate the object. In the different phases of the lifecycle same or different software tools are employed by the engineers to input data or commands into a computer system for fulfilling the different engineering tasks defined during the different lifecycle phases of the technical object.
In conventional systems the data input by the engineers based on their technical knowledge is only used for fulfilling the engineering tasks without consideration of the rules underlying the respective input data. With other words, the input data and commands input by the engineer into the computer system is processed and evaluated by the respective software engineering tools to fulfil the engineering tasks but it is not analyzed according to which rule the engineer has input such a kind of data into the computer system. Consequently, it is often necessary that the engineer or the team of engineers perform the input of the same or similar data or commands into the computer system according to the current situation using their internal knowledge. This kind of repetitive work is often cumbersome and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for generating a data repository to perform routine engineering tasks automatically.